


The first Time

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Nervous, clumsy, wild taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: Everyone’s firsts are different.. For Kagami and Kuroko, they were clumsy, nervous and a bit hesitant..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble someone requested on my writing blog! I had lots of fun with this! Though it's definitely too short.

Everyone’s firsts are different.. For Kagami and Kuroko, they were clumsy, nervous and a bit hesitant..

Kagami didn’t want to hurt Kuroko, so he took his time, always going up for more kisses than anything else.. Each time Kuroko tensed, he would stop, ask with a hushed voice if he was okay, before continuing on his journey. 

They took turns exploring each other, and Kuroko really enjoyed teasing the red-head, who seemed to have not much patience with this. Then again, Kagami wasn’t one for patience, and before Kuroko could make him reach that high, he pulled him off, pinning him to the bed and entered before he could change his mind.

One hand dipped into Kuroko’s hip, keeping him in place, while the other braced him above the phantom sixth man.. He didn’t want to crush him.. So he was careful, cautious, and only going as slow as he could.. 

But when Kuroko moaned under his touches, hushed whispers of ‘Kagami-kun’, he lost all sense of control.. Especially with his cheeks coloured a light shade of red. He’d never seen Kuroko so open with his emotions like he was now, and it made Kagami possessive.. 

His lips moved up his neck, attacking his pulse and scraped his teeth across his skin, leaving dozens of marks. Either way, he was as gentle as possible, running his hands up his sides as he calmed the trembling in Kuroko’s body. It’s like they were on a high together, and neither wanted to come down.


End file.
